


High Times

by Husblerg



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F slur, Forced Abortion, Gaslighting, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peer Pressure, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sort Of, Trans Male Character, Trans Morty Smith, Underage Rape/Non-con, ftm Morty smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husblerg/pseuds/Husblerg
Summary: Morty felt an overwhelming sense of dread as he examined the line of glowing powder before him. His inhibitions melted away, however, when he met ricks stare from across the table. Those eyes were going to be the death of him.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please feel free to yell at me. I’m going to try to have a new chapter every 2 or 3 days. Comments are very much appreciated.

Morty stared solemnly out of the space cruiser’s window, not really seeing. The boy was caught up in his own thoughts, mainly ones of whatever dangerous adventure Rick had in store. They had just set out and the anxiety was already building deep in the pit of Morty's stomach. Why couldn’t he say no to Rick? Why did he feel an overwhelming need to please this asshole who had only ever made his life a living hell? 

“Th- *urp* Thanks for coming along with me, little buddy. I really needed you for this one.” 

And just like that, whatever doubts Morty had disappeared. He felt warm inside. This superior being, this god among common men, had praised him. Surely if Rick thought he was good enough nothing else mattered. 

“Y-yeah Rick, don't-don't mention it dawg. Where are we goin’ anyways?” 

Morty internally cringed at his own words. ‘Dawg’? Really? Why was he such an awkward idiot? 

“I think it’s better if you uh- you stay in the dark on this one Morty. Do y-you think you’re ready to be a getaway driver? I think you’ve spent enough time b- *urp* bein’ a lil bitch about practice-driving.” 

Morty felt panic, fresh and seething. Rick stared at him expectantly, eyes burning holes in the boy’s skin, forcing Morty to look away. His gaze was too intense when he was like this, it was sort of scary. He wanted to say ‘no, I’m not ready.’ but before the words even came out of his mouth he knew his answer. His fear of driving the ship couldn’t hold a candle to his fear of disappointing Rick; and he had come all this way, hadn’t he? No sense in backing down at this point. 

“I-I dunno if I can Rick, but I’ll try. What- w-what if I crash the ship?” 

Rick rolled his eyes and pressed his foot on the gas.

“You’ll do fine Morty. All you have to worry your pretty little head about is getting us home. The ship’s defense system’ll take care of any p-*urp* potential external damage, r-remember? There was a whole episode about that shit.” 

Morty took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm his pounding heart. How long did he have to mentally prepare himself for this? Why was Rick being so shady this time around? Usually they maintained some level of transparency on these adventures; if you know what you're up against it gives you at least some sort of survival advantage. This time around Morty was swinging in the dark. Putting complete faith in Rick was something Morty had done more than once, but that didn’t make it any easier to swallow the feeling that he was a lamb being led to the slaughter. From what Morty could tell Rick wasn’t omniscient. Even he could not foresee every danger that awaited them. 

Morty bit the inside of his cheek hard, the taste of blood and slight sting snapping him back to reality just in time to see a double-ringed planet approaching on the horizon; though they weren’t quite close enough to make out the color. 

“we’re here, Morty.”

Rick said, punctuating his statement with a swig from his flask. 

“I-if I’m gonna be driving can you please tell me w-what we’re here for? So I-I at least know what to- what to expect?” 

Rick raised an eyebrow, sensing Morty's panic, then turned his gaze back towards the emerging planet in the distance; not willing to look Morty in the eye. He was all too familiar with the look of disgust and disappointment that would come with his answer. Still, he didn’t let it show. 

“This planet has some craaazy space drugs m- *urp* morty. They’re extremely potent and long lasting.” 

And there it was. That little look of shock that turned right into disgust as Rick's words ticked through his head. 

“What the hell r-rick? Why can’t you j-just buy the drugs so I don’t have get away drive you o- or whatever ?

Rick gave Morty an annoyed glance before facing ahead again. 

“Goddamn your stutter gets bad when you’re *urp* bein’ a pussy. Be a good boy and do this for me, Morty, and I might let you try some.”

Morty chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought it over, a nervous habit he developed not long after Rick started coming around. He’d never done drugs of any kind before, unless alcohol counted? No, that sounded stupid. Rick was offering him something that probably wasn’t comparable to any earth drug. What if he said something stupid? Told Rick all of his darkest secrets? Drugs could do that to you, right? 

Rick's voice snapped him out of his own head.

“Well? We’re al- almost there, Morty, are you gonna do this for me or not?” 

Morty felt his heart trying to escape again but his mind was made up. flying the ship wasn’t so hard, but Morty hadn’t practiced at high speeds yet, let alone get away from an armada of aliens you just stole drugs from speeds. He would just have to do his best and hope it was good enough to not get them killed, like always

“Yeah Rick, I- I’m down. Ju-just tryna get myself ready you know?”

Morty looked up from his lap and realized they were entering the planet’s atmosphere. It was quite beautiful, actually. The sky swirled with pink and orange as it’s three suns sank over the horizon. in a split second they were plunged into darkness as the cruiser dropped down through the thick cloud layer that blocked out the suns. As they approached the surface he saw most of the plants looked fairly harmless. Spindly trees with silver bark and flowing blue bioluminescent branches were scattered about lush dark green foliage; they almost looked like tiny weeping willow trees. Creeping up their trunks were glowing orange fungi accompanied by a purple moss-like plant that glowed much more faintly. The fungi didn’t provide enough light to see much else though. The cruiser hit the ground and Rick quickly hopped out, slamming the door as he went sprinting into the thick underbrush. 

“What the hell rick!” 

Morty called after him one more time even though he knew it was pointless. The boy sighed and climbed into the driver’s seat, pulling the key out of the ignition. He let himself sink into the chair not realizing how tense he had been until he relaxed a bit. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly, repeating this a few times to ground himself. He stretched his arms and popped his back mostly to waste time but also as a small distraction. Distractions always helped. He settled again and decided to rest his eyes for a bit, that’s what he told himself he was going to do anyway. Apparently Rick took a while to find what he was looking for because Morty was startled awake by the sound of the ships door slamming, groggy from a long uncomfortable nap in the car he couldn't immediately recall where he was or what he was doing, but rick’s yelling snapped him back to reality. 

“GO! GO MORTY! TH-THOSE CRAZY BASTARDS WERE RIGHT BEHIND ME!” 

Morty fumbled with the keys a little before finally shoving the key in the ignition. When the ship lifted off Morty gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white, he subconsciously gnawed on his cheek, the salty taste of blood filling his mouth as the sudden lurch forward made him bite down; but he didn’t notice. He closed his eyes just for a second and suddenly he didn’t recognize where they were. Was the ship really that fast? Then he realized Rick had been talking to him. 

“Morty? MO- *urp* -OORTY! What the hell’s wrong with you?” 

Morty swallowed and noticed his mouth was bone dry.

“S-sorry Rick I-I guess I just spaced out… can you drive now p-please?”

Rick briefly cocked an eyebrow then unbuckled his seatbelt, shifting around Morty until they had swapped seats. Rick glanced at the boy, who was staring out of the window, and frowned at his tired attitude. Rick punched Morty in the arm and he snapped to attention. That was more like it. 

“You ready to get fuuuucked up, mooorty?”

Morty smirked and chuckled a tiny bit. He grabbed one of the glowing baggies at his feet and examined it. It was powdery stuff. Would he have to snort it? What would that feel like?”

“I’m gonna take you to a niiice pretty planet and get you high as giraffe balls. Your mom thinks we’re uh- we’re *urp* staying in a hotel at the citadel and If you ever tell her anything about this trip I’ll pull your brain out through your ass. Got that, Morty?”

A big goofy smile spread across morty’s face. He couldn’t help it, he had done good. 

“L-loud and clear, Rick.” 

After a few minutes of silence Morty felt his eyes growing heavy; He was completely worn out after that adrenaline rush. He leaned back and let his eyes flutter shut, sleep quickly overtaking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got sad, wrote some more. Enjoy. There will be smut next chapter. :)

Morty was shaken awake, the tight grip on his shoulder not letting up until his vision focused and his brain had cleared. 

“We’re here Morty, I- *urp* set up camp while you were asleep.” 

Morty sat up, a long yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his sore limbs. How long had he been asleep? He found himself asking that question a lot today. Was it even still today? Time meant nothing to Rick so when Morty was with him time sort of ceased to exist, in the conceptual sense at least. Morty rubbed his eyes then turned to Rick.

“W-Where are we, Rick? This planet d-doesn’t look that- that cool.” 

Rick rolled his eyes and climbed out of the ship. 

“Not yet Morty. We’re still sober. well..you’re still sober.”

Rick chuckled under his breath before shutting his door and heading over to his make-shift camp, giving Morty some time to wake up completely. 

Morty used his alone time to take in the foreign planet around him. The ship seemed to be parked on a small tropical island, a green ocean that stretched on forever lapped at its sand, a wall of emerald that closed them in. It was almost suffocating. If something happened, if Rick decided to be an ass, there was nowhere for Morty to get away to. 

He took a deep breath and told himself that it would all be okay. Rick would make sure he didn’t do anything stupid, and if Rick was an ass it wouldn’t be different from any other day. wasn’t that the entire reason he had been whisked away to some unknown part of the galaxy in the first place? 

When the boy was done sifting through his jumbled mind he finally opened the door and swung his legs out. Rick eyed him from the lawn chair he’d been sitting in.

“About time. C’mon Morty, the drugs are g- *urp* getting cold.” 

Morty rolled his eyes at that. Why the hell had he agreed to this? He didn’t want to do drugs! Let alone some crazy glowing shit Rick had. 

“Heeellooo? MORTY? I was talking to you, *urp* dumbass. Don’t-don’t tell me you’re pussying out now after all th-that spazzing you did back there? You’re really gonna watch me do this shit like you’re little fucking kid? Grow some balls.” 

Rick grabbed Morty by the shoulders and pulled him forward, glaring down at the boy. 

“I need an answer. If you say n- *urp* no I’m taking you home, you little asshole.” 

There was that look in his eye again, the one that didn’t take no for an answer. Morty noticed some powder on Rick's nose. Glowing powder. If he was hopped up on whatever this shit was he wouldn’t let Morty say no. He’d been around Rick when he was high before. Giving in was so much easier anyway. 

“Okay geez, Rick! F-Fine! I’ll-I’ll try it, just s-stop yelling at me!” 

Rick’s gaze softened and he released his grip on Morty's shoulders and laughed.

“I didn’t even know I was yelling, this is some good shit mooorty! Lemme get you hooked up, little buddy.”

Rick produced a small pill bottle from his coat pocket, popped the cap open, and gestured for Morty to take whatever he had pulled out. Morty was handed a small capsule pill, half blue half yellow.

“W-what’s that for, Rick? I-I’m not gonna take it if you don’t tell me.” 

Rick grunted, annoyed that he had to think of an excuse on the spot. Usually Morty was less inquisitive but the events of today had made him jumpy.

“Geez, don’t get your panties in a wad, Morty. It’s just s-so you don’t have a bad trip.”

Rick took a swig from his flask, letting the alcohol that trickled down his throat burn away the lie. He was almost fucked up enough to not feel like a piece of shit for bringing Morty here, for drugging him. It would be fine though, he would erase Morty’s memory as soon as he got what he needed. Turning back to the task at hand, Rick grabbed the baggie and poured a little powder out. Morty was a major lightweight no doubt, little guy could barely handle a Mike’s, let alone a fat line of glowcaine. Rick used a business card he had in his pocket to get the line ready then looked back up at Morty. 

“You know what to do?” 

Rick knew he didn’t know, He just wanted Morty to admit he needed Rick to show him what to do. 

“I-I don’t Rick you know that!”

Rick looked him in the eyes expectantly.

“I need your help, okay? P-Please just show me what to do now.”

Morty let out a tiny whine at the end of his sentence. His tolerance for Rick's games was wearing thin. 

Rick smirked and handed Morty a tiny straw.

“It’ll p-probably be easier for you this way. Put the straw in one of your nostrils and lean down over the line.”

Morty obliged, feeling kind of weird about sharing this nose straw. 

“Goood boy. Now, Hold your *urp* other nostril closed and breathe it aaaalll in.” 

Morty’s stomach dropped. This was it. He was about to do drugs with his grandpa, a man who eats drugs for breakfast. Maybe this could be fun, he reassured himself. Morty’s straw grazed the line and he immediately followed ricks instructions, moving the straw so he would get it all. It hit him instantly. Euphoria like no other overcame him and settled deep in his bones. Not even jerking off compared to this! He felt light, energetic and tingly all over. Morty looked up from the table, grinning. 

“What’d I- *urp* tell ya, Mooorty? Good shit, huh?”

Morty gripped the sleeve of Rick's lab coat and looked around in a daze. 

“Y-yeah Rick. I feel good, I-I think.. your jacket is..really soft.” 

Rick chuckled and scooted closer to Morty so their thighs were touching. He slung his arm around the boy’s shoulders and leaned in close, whispering in Morty’s ear. 

“Are you gonna be a good boy for grandpa? Are you gonna try and fight me, Morty?” 

Morty’s glossed over eyes met his and he shook his head. Rick took a moment to memorize how beautiful Morty looked right now, cheeks rosy and body completely relaxed. 

“Guess the pill worked, then.” 

A sort of smugness crept into Rick's tone as a smirk made its way across his face. Morty was almost ready for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow smut comes a lot easier when you’re drunk. Oh yeha Chapter 3 babie

Morty’s mind raced as his eyes darted around; the world was so colorful and bright, everything was alive around him. Rick had led him to the shoreline shortly after Morty had done his line and they sat looking out at the water. Morty leaned back against Rick's chest while his grandpa played with his hair; Maybe he should have been weirded out but it felt kind of nice. His brain was too fuzzy to think about much anyway. 

Rick’s hands slipped down to Morty’s hips and he squeezed them lightly trying to get the boy to focus a bit, he felt him tense a bit then relax into his touch. Rick buried his face in his grandson’s hair and took a deep breath, determined to memorize the scent.

“W-what are you doing, rick?” 

Morty didn’t sound scared exactly, just a tad confused.

“Shhhh Morty, just relax. I-I’ve got you. Grandpa’s got you. “ 

Rick shoved a hand up the boys shirt, Morty’s skin felt as if his skin was tingling at the touch. His grandpa rubbed his hand in circles across Morty’s chest, tugging a bit at the smooth fabric of his binder. 

“Mooorty you should’ve taken this *urp* off by now you dumbass.” 

Morty’s shirt was lifted over his head and off completely in a matter of seconds. Rick hooked his fingers under Morty’s binder and gently worked it off and took a moment to admire his petite frame. The boy's chest never grew much thanks to hormone blockers, his chest was almost completely flat. Rick didn’t see why the boy even wore binders, he would much prefer seeing Morty’s little rosebud nipples poke out from that yellow shirt and get hard in the cold garage. 

“You’re beautiful, Morty. H-have I ever told you that?” 

Morty squirmed a bit as Rick ran his fingers over his rib cage, the sensation was almost unbearable but for some reason he didn’t want to protest; He Couldn’t protest as a matter of fact, the thoughts and words just wouldn’t form. 

“Riiick, I- oh geez. Is this e-even real? I feel so weeeiirrdd.” 

The boy sounded a bit distressed but his body was still melded into Rick’s. Morty grabbed Rick’s hand and intertwined their fingers, he needed something to hold onto or he felt like he would disappear. 

“Rick w-what’s wrong with me? P-Please just say something!”

Rick yanked his hand out of Morty’s loose grip and tangled it in his hair, yanking his head back and leaning down close to his ear, almost growling his words out.

“Calm the fuck down Morty, you’re fine.” 

The man released his grip and snatched his flask from his pocket. 

“Open your mouth. If you spill any I’m g- *urp* gonna make you lick it up.” 

The flask was pressed to Morty’s lips and he did his best to wrap them around the opening. Rick tilted the flask back and the harsh taste of straight vodka filled his mouth, Morty almost instinctively spit it out but before he could Rick slapped a hand over his mouth and tilted his head back forcing him to swallow. The hand stayed there for a few more seconds while the alcohol burned down his throat. Then suddenly the hand was gone and Morty was coughing and gasping for air.

“R-Rick please- please, I d-don’t like that stuff.” 

Rick just laughed and grabbed him by his hair.

“Please what, Morty? I don’t know what the hell y-you’re asking me for.” 

Morty squirmed but yet again he didn’t really try to get away. Rick unzipped Morty’s pants with one hand, it was sort of impressive but also confusing. Why was Rick undressing him? He didn’t care, couldn’t think. 

“C’mon Morty I-I need you to talk to me little buddy.”

Rick slid his hand down Morty’s scrawny body and slipped it into his boxers, intentionally avoiding touching that sweet spot. Morty whimpered and closed his eyes, he tried to grab Rick’s wrist but he felt so weak. 

“Riiick y-you’re getting me all sandy, I-I wanna go to bed.” 

Morty got no response except Rick's hand slipping lower, his fingers searching for Morty’s little slit. Rick forced a finger in, delighting at the pained whimpers that spilled from his grandson's lips. It must’ve hurt, he wasn’t very wet yet.

“J-just relax Morty. I need this, okay? You gonna help grandpa?” 

Morty looked to the ground and slowly nodded, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. 

“That’s grandpa's boy. Y-you’re a good little helper. Now li- *urp* lift your hips up for me, baby.”

Morty tried his best to arch his hips into the air but he just felt so wobbly; like his limbs were noodles. Rick slid Morty’s pants and boxers down to his thighs then began to kiss down his neck and Morty let out a pitiful whine at the sensation. Rick couldn’t stop himself from giving a swift love bite to the boy's jugular and the yelp Morty let out made blood rush straight to his cock. Morty’s pants were yanked off and tossed away without a second thought. 

“I-I’m gonna need you to bear with me and keep being a good boy, Morty. It’s gonna hurt.” 

Morty heard Rick unzip his pants but it sounded so far away, everything was so far away. A thin film of cold sweat had formed on Morty’s skin and his head lolled back against Rick's chest. There was momentary silence as Rick pulled his member out of his pants and let it rest against Morty’s soft little butt while he pressed soft kisses against the boy's jaw. 

“R-Rick? Wha- what are you gonna do? I-I-I’m.. I can’t-”

Rick interrupted by biting down much less lovingly this time.

“Shhh- shut up, grandpas taking care of you just- just trust me, Morty. I-I always take care of you, don’t I?” 

Morty’s legs were lifted and spread apart, the feeling of being so exposed almost made him lose it. Rick pressed the tip of his cock to Morty’s entrance and marveled at how tiny the boy was compared to him. 

“Riiick o-oh geez, this is too much. Can we please just go to sleep? I-I’m sore and my throat hurts.”

Rick nuzzled against Morty’s neck and slid his cock against his little pussy. 

“I know you’re lying you-you little faggot. You’re over here getting all wet for your grandpa. Y-You’re one sick bastard, Morty.”

Tears began to roll down Morty’s cheeks again. He certainly   
felt like a sick bastard. 

“I-I’m sorry Rick, I didn’t mean to, p-please.” 

Rick shoved his tip into Morty’s tight heat without pause. The kid wouldn’t remember any of this anyway, what was the use in holding back? Morty let out a strangled cry and squirmed on Rick’s cock blood dripping down his thick member, and the sight alone almost made him cum, but he was nowhere close to finished yet. 

Morty felt like he was being ripped in half, but the pain was sort of fuzzy. Rick had a death grip on his hips and easily shoved Morty down to the hilt on his cock. Morty’s thoughts were jumbled; he struggled to whine out something barely coherent. 

“Rick..huuurts.” 

Rick groaned as Morty tensed around his cock in pain and shoved two blood covered fingers in the boy's mouth. 

“Th-That's what you get. You drive me crazy you little shit.” 

Rick was able to move Morty up and down on his cock easily, the kid was like a fleshlight. Morty sobbed with each thrust and that only made Rick fuck up into him harder, he needed to hear sweet little Morty scream for him. 

“G-gonna cum inside of you Morty. You hear that? Your grandpa's gonna *urp* fill you up, baby. Let’s hope you don’t get pregnant.” 

Morty’s wail echoed across the beach and the sound pushed Rick over the edge, his vision went white as he came deep inside his grandson; His perfect little boy who would do anything to please him. They sat there for a moment, Morty whimpering quietly as Rick rode out his orgasm. 

“Good boy Morty. You’re- you’re such a good boy.”

Rick slid out of Morty then released his legs and the boy fell forward into the sand. Morty watched Rick collect his clothes from the ground, not caring about getting dirty anymore. He didn’t care about anything, didn’t even lift his head when he felt something soft hit his back.

“C’mon Morty get dressed w- we’re going to sleep.”

Morty struggled upwards, managing to sit on his butt and slowly wiggle into the clothing he’d been passed. When he had finished Rick held out his hand offering to help him up and Morty took it gratefully, he leaned on Rick heavily as they walked back to the tent, his legs were so shaky and sore. Morty only closed his eyes for a moment, he was just so tired, but when he opened them he was in the tent and Rick was holding the flask out to him. 

“I said t- *urp* take a long fucking drink.” 

Morty took the flask with shaky hands and tried to clear his head as he pressed the cold metal to his lips. The burning wasn’t any better this time around but at least he knew what to expect when he gulped down a mouthful of whatever Rick had in his flask. When the burn subsided Morty crawled into his sleeping bag and was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Rick put his flask away and pulled out his baggie. He was gonna need something if he wanted to sleep tonight.


End file.
